1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a collapsible pull type V-shaped rake for gathering hay.
2. Background Art
Collapsible V-shaped pull type hay rakes having two movable arms which carry multiple rake wheels and are hinged to a wheeled cross bar, rather than a main frame, are known. A common characteristic of these rakes is that the movable hinged arms, which carry the rake wheels, can assume different positions. In particular, the arms can open to a “V” shape when the rake is in the working position, and move closer together or become entirely closed for purposes of maneuvering, transportation and storage. The opening and closing motion of the arms is generally accomplished manually, or, automatically, through a hydraulic cylinder. In some instances the hay maker arms can be operated independently of one another, to give even more flexibility to the operation of the machine. U.S. Pat. No. 5,685,135, for example, discloses a collapsible V-shaped pull-type hay rake in which each rake arm is opened or closed by the action of an individual hydraulic cylinder which acts directly on it and is attached at one end to the rake arm and at the other end to the central tow bar of the hay rake. While this mechanism is efficient with respect to opening and closing of the rake arms, it requires that the hydraulic cylinders have sufficient operating range to ensure a sufficient opening of the rake arms. The hydraulic cylinders that are available having such an operating range are costly, very heavy, delicate and usually need constant maintenance. Furthermore, this type of rake necessarily requires the presence of a sturdy central tow bar.